


Laws of Love

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill can't seem to find love, will it change when his best friend and c0-worker draggs him to a gay bar? Will handsome bartender and singer with more problems than one can imagine change his views on love?</p><p>Based on a little head-canon of mine where Dipper get's bored of being smart and knowing everything and gives up his future to chase his dreams nobody knew of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Best to read while listening to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLPTNumhyAY

“Another one broke up with you?” Ronald Brown known as 8-Ball asked stopping by Bill's desk.  
  
“Not your problem,” Bill grumbled, done with weekly teasing from his so called friend.  
  
8-Ball laughed at this. “Maybe you aren't into girls? I know a nice gay club...”  
  
“No.” Bill refused. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of being gay or something. He was fully open for the idea but he didn't want to be 8-Balls wingman or something. He was asked to go wit him to those clubs every single week. “I'll just end up drinking for whole night while you'll be flirting. I can get a drink at home.” he reasoned.  
  
“C'mon Bill. Just once. You may enjoy it just as much as get bored.” he was starting to make sense what worried Bill greatly.  
  
“Fine, but if I'm going home if it's boring.” he agreed with a heavy sigh.  
  
And so he found himself sitting in some far too colourful club listening to some moderately handsome, but not handsome enough man sing. If he had prettier face Bill might have considered sleeping with him. 8-Ball disappeared somewhere two hours ago and good drinks were the only thing keeping Bill there.  
  
“Bad day?” bartender asked. He was cute. Not handsome but cute and Bill had no idea what to make of it. Soft brown hair and big round brown eyes. Not pale but not tan. Dark blue shirt made him look even cuter. Especially when he was smiling.  
  
“Not really. My friend dragged me here after saying that I may be gay and then left me here for some piece of muscles.” Bill decided to voice his complaints. Guy laughed. He got even cuter.  
  
“I'm next in line for singing. Anything that would make you feel better?” bartender asked leaning on the counter. Bill was pretty sure it was an attempt of flirting and that it worked. Even if it was meant to make Mr Cute handsome.  
  
“Crazy Equals Genius by Panic! At the Disco.” he requested and in some minutes later when next bartender was pouring his sixth whisky glass he heard THE voice and he was, well it sounded great.  
  
   
  
You can set yourself on fire  
You can set yourself on fire  
  
She said at night in my dreams  
You dance on a tightrope of weird  
Oh but when I wake up  
You're so normal that you just disappear  
You're so straight like commuters  
With briefcases towing the line  
There's no residue of a torturer  
Inside of your eyes  
  
   
  
Somehow Mr Cute transformed in really, tall Mr Handsome. He was tall like a freaking tree and high heels weren't helping. “Damn, Eight may be right.” he cursed enjoying a rather suggestive dance. It looked like freaking strip show but wit no clothes leaving slender body what both annoyed and calmed Bill.  
  
   
  
And I said  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Hey ay ay, hey ay  
If crazy equals genius  
Then I'm a fucking arsonist  
I'm a rocket scientist  
Hey ay ay  
If crazy equals genius  
  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna burn, burn, burn  
You can set yourself on fire  
But you're never gonna learn, learn, learn  
Hey!  
  
   
  
By the time song ended Bill knew what he wanted, a certain bartender and singer in one in his bed. Current bartender, tall guy with black hair woke him from his dreams. “I wouldn't hope for a night with him, he just went trough break up and well… His boyfriend doesn't acknowledge it and comes here every night to bitch. It's annoying and bad for my business.”  
  
“You're the owner?” Bill asked watching Pine Tree prepare for his next song.  
  
“Yes, singer's name is Dipper. For some reason, he doesn't like his real name and family too. Robbie, by the way.” he said offering Bill a hand.  
  
“Bill. Bill Cipher a lawyer.”  
  
“8-Balls friend? He helped me a lot with setting this place up. I wonder what made Dip sing Panic! He usually avoids them like fire.” Robbie wondered mixing drinks for some giggling, making out girls.  
  
“He asked me what I'd like to hear,” Bill confessed emptying his glass. “You sure he'll say no?”  
  
“With you being a lawyer? I'm certain. He hates them.” Robbie was brutally honest.  
  
Bill laughed. “C'mon, I'm not your average lawyer.”  
  
“Try then but don't blame me when he breaks your heart.” he said and disappeared replaced by a red headed girl.  
  
She mostly ignored Bill and served drinks to few other customers.  
  
Heart Stitches wasn’t very known yet but it certainly got Bills interest with a personal feel and not all that crowded or big hall. It was cosy and got Pine Tree. “Still here?” Dipper asked walking to Bill. “Usual.” he smiled at Red.  
  
“Boss said you aren't allowed to drink or smoke at work.” she protested.  
  
He huffed and sat next to Bill. “It's not like I'm going to get drunk,” he complained.  
  
“No is a no. I saw Gideon earlier…”  
  
“Don't care.” Dipper waved.  
  
“Gideon?”  
  
“Possessive ass hole,” Dipper explained. “He was sweet at first but got annoying later so I broke with him. Anyway, Robbie said he needs me so, see ya,” he said and walked away with a wave.  
  
That was weird. Especially when Robbie came by a minute or two later looking for Dipper.  
  
“Who told him this?” he asked with a pale face.  
  
“No idea. He just said it.” Bill said since Wendy or Red as he started to call her was busy.  
  
“It's bad, it can only mean Gideon.” owner looked worried.  
  
“Gideon?”  
  
“Dipper's ex. He can't get over their break up and still follows him around everywhere he goes. On of reasons I'm keeping Dipper away from drinking and smoking. He was in a terrible state when I found him after the breakup and I don't mean just physical.”  
  
Bill was just following him backstage in case some lawyer advice was needed. Soon they heard loud arguing and some worrying sounds of fighting. “Dipper!” Robbie yelled seeing his bartender being beaten up.  
  
“It's none of your business!”  
  
This Gideon person was really fat, short and ugly. There was no way Pine Tree was genuinely attracted to this thing.  
  
“I'm afraid it is. You attacked his employee and it's a punishable act. You could end up in jail for it.” Bill cut in before Robbie did something stupid. “And I have to tell you I've never lost a case so… You're in a bad situation here,” he added with a wide genuine smile that failed to reach his golden eyes.  
  
For a moment man was silent. “It's not the last you hear of me,” he said and just left.  
  
“You okay?” Robbie asked kneeling next to Dipper.  
  
“Could be better but also worse.” He shrugged. “I'll probably go home earlier…”  
  
“I'm not letting you be alone wit this fat ass around!” Robbie protested. Loudly.  
  
“He can stay at my place. Security is tight and I can tell them to keep an eye for Fatty.” Bill offered, he was genuinely worried for the first time in years. Usually, he couldn't care less about anything.  
  
“House arrest with a handsome guy? Doesn't sound bad.” Dipper smiled.  
  
“I'll probably work most of the week but tomorrow and Sunday, I'll be home checking some files and avoiding any contact with the world,” Bill admitted not really caring if he looks like a nerd.  
  
“You're a lawyer?”  
  
“Yeah, but I'm not boring.” Bill flashed a brilliant smile at him.  
  
Somehow Dipper agreed and fifteen minutes later they were driving a cab to Bill's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.
> 
> Next part will appear some day. Soon.
> 
> http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/ - My Tumblr 
> 
> :)


End file.
